Coveted
by SpaghettiTacos
Summary: When a nightmare becomes her, Delilah Draighton decides to move to the town of Ipswich, where she suppress' the parts of her that feed the memories. That is until a little driving mishap puts her on the radar of a blonde keeping secrets of his own. Covenant AU.
1. Prologue

**_COVETED:_**  
**_1. To feel blameworthy desire for (that which belongs to another)._**  
**_2. To wish for longingly._**

* * *

Delilah was...lost.

"Great way to start out, Lila. Get lost and be late, cause that's a good first impression." she muttered, looking at the trees on either side of the highway. She had passed a sign that read "**_IPSWICH 10km_**" about an hour ago and still saw no sign of her exit. Being a city girl she had expected some sign of life by now; a mall, a hotel, a cafe perhaps? But there was nothing. Just trees and highway. She was slowing, prepared to pull over and call someone, when out of nowhere a black H3 appeared behind her and honked. Startled, as she had not noticed it approaching, she jerked her hands to the side and ended up swerving across the road and dipping into the shallow ditch on the shoulder. Her torso flattened against the dark leather seat as the car connected, the seat belt strained against her figure keeping her in place. She let out a harsh breath, eyes closed as she waited for her heart rate to settle. Slowly opening her eyes she looked ahead to survey the damage. There was little, and aside from _was that smoke?!_, her car seemed to be intact. Score one to Mel for talking her into a BMW instead of the Acura coupe she'd originally wanted. She unbuckled her seat belt and pushed open her door, stepping into the early autumn air.

"Are you alright?"

Delilah whipped around to see four boys sitting in the now idle H3. The driver, who she assumed had been the one to speak, was looking at her with concern.  
"Well... I can walk." she said uncertainly. The two boys in the back laughed.  
"I'd consider that a win." The one with long hair said.  
"No," She replied, "a win would be my car still being functional."

She turned and moved next to the tree to check from this end what she couldn't see from the driver seat. There wasn't a dent; she couldn't even see a scratch. She heard the opening and closing of doors and looked up to see four teenagers approaching her.

"Well," the black haired one said, "what's the damage?"  
She smiled and shook her head, "Nothing. Not as much as a scratch from what I can see".  
"Wicked," the driver, a younger looking brunette with sweet blue eyes, said.  
"Yeah, now if my luck would extend to directions, I'd be set." She muttered kicking the tire absently.  
"Where you headed to?" Came the driver's voice again.  
"Uh, Spenser Academy in Ipswich." she turned and looked at the boys again, "I was supposed to be at the school about 20 minutes ago."  
"You missed the turn." The dark haired one replied with a grin that suited the planes of his face.  
"Urg, of course I did."  
"No worries," the blonde one remarked with a smirk, "Just follow us. We'll get you there."  
"That would be great, thanks."

She turned to get back into her car, but wasn't oblivious to the look of appreciation she was receiving from the blonde who had spoken, a wicked looking boy who ooze confidence, and the brunette driver. After securing her seat belt and resetting his shades, she turned the key, her car roaring to life and waited for the boys to move. Following them back she saw a turn she hadn't noticed, marked by a sign almost completely obscured by branches. _Anyone could have missed that..._ she thought, feeling the urge to defend herself. When they reached the school she was now over three quarters of an hour late and would probably have to explain her lapse in sight to the Provost. She parked near the door and exited her car, pressing the buttons on her remote to lock it. She crossed the lot, heading towards the steps into the building when she heard a shout.

"Hey, crash victim!" She spun around and saw the blonde boy coming towards her with a grin that spelled trouble in **all **capital letters.  
"I have a name you know," She said raising an eyebrow.  
"No, actually I don't know. So why don't you tell it to me." He responded stopping a short distance away.  
"Delilah Draighton."  
"Did you just say Dragon?" He asked, his smile amused now.  
"Wh.. No!" She said with a laugh. "I said Draighton. DRAY-ton. Like the valley but with a better spelling."  
"Huh. Well I'm Reid, Reid Garwin"  
"Your parents gave you two last names?" She grinned, cocking her head to one side in mock confusion.  
"Cute." Reid said giving her **another** once over.  
"I've been told," She said saucily, turning to walk up the stairs. She heard him begin to follow, before he fell into step beside her.  
"So I'm guessing you'll need directions to the Provost's office?"  
"Nope, Those I have."  
"Hey, shouldn't your parents be here to register you?"  
Delilah stopped for a moment then turned her head to look at him, "Nope. Those I don't have." she said with a weak smile, gauging his reaction.  
"You don't have parents?" He asked, a flurry of emotions crossing his face; shock, disbelief, sadness and then pity.  
"You see," She said starting to walk again, he followed in silence. "Now that face is the reason I moved. So do me a favor? Keep that little tid-bit to yourself." _Please keep it to yourself._  
"Where'd you move from?" Reid said, recovering quickly.  
"Phoenix." She said, shocked but glad that he had brushed it off so quickly.  
"Cool, lots of sun?"  
"Yep. Definitely have to get used to rain now."  
"Oh I can help with that."  
"Really?" She said throwing him a look.  
"Oh yeah," He smirked, "Couple nights of being kidnapped to dance in the downpour and you'll be set."

Delilah stopped and laughed. _He is not serious!_ She hadn't expected that comment and was very surprised by the amusement it gave her. Once she regained her breath she looked at a now smug faced Reid. "So obviously I'm going to need to lock my doors."  
"Wouldn't stop me."  
"How about if I propped a chair under the handle?" she started walking again, the office door now visible at the end of the corridor, flanked on each side with trophy cases.  
"Nah, that'll just make my entrance a little louder. Give you time to get shoes." He said walking close beside her.  
_Boy doesn't quit, does he?_ "Okay, I'm getting an extra deadbolt or two."  
"Now you are just inviting me to kidnap you."  
"You are a strange person" She said stopping outside the door, flashing an incredulous smile.  
"Been told." He said matching her grin with one of his own, a picture of Cheshire if she ever saw one.  
"And yet not a little mysterious," She narrowed her eyes playfully, reaching to turn the handle only to have his hand grab her wrist. She looked at him in confusion.  
"If you only knew." He said in a low voice, his face mere inches from her own.

She stepped away, her back connecting with the trophy case behind her. She blinked twice, and reached with her free hand to remove her sunglasses.

"Uh.." She let out a breath, "personal space?"

Reid didn't move, his eyes seemingly glued to her own. This reaction she was used to. Her eyes being a blue so dark they warranted the label of purple, she usually was forced to endure eye contact for longer than normal. Only Reid wasn't looking with shock or even mild interest. His eyes spoke lust, unmasked and hungry. On reflex she licked her lips. Finally causing his eyes to leave her own and trace the movement.

"I should probably get in there. Already late."  
"Oh," Reid pouted, and wasn't that just sexy as hell; enough to make something in her want to purr, "But we were getting along so well."  
"Nothing we can't continue at a later date." she breathed, _Get a grip Delilah!_  
"During." he whispered.  
"Excuse me?" she said, voice raising a few octaves higher then was natural.  
"During a later date. Is what you meant." He replied with a slow, lazy smirk.  
"Is there a question in there somewhere?" she said with the last of her oxygen.  
"No."

With that he released his hold and backed off. Sending her a final smirk before turning back the way he came. She watched him join his friends, having been too preoccupied to notice their presence beforehand. She let out a hard breath and shook her head to clear it. Moving away from the trophy case and finally latching onto the door handle, turning it to enter the office. _Well I in for a treat aren't I?_

"I'm here to see Provost Higgins?"

* * *

A/N: Yay for a complete disappearing act. And then I return not with Klaine but with The Covenant? What is this? Hate on me, I deserve it. Review me, I crave it! xD Let me know if you **_feel_** this story. 'Cause I like to believe I'd read/follow it if someone else were the author. Would you read this? Did I do well? Do you hate it? TELL ME!

Index:  
_...Thoughts..._  
**Once more, with feeling!**  
Shyt just got real.

This Story was brought to you from the mind of SpaghettiTacos, and the Beta prowess of No pen names left. Find her, Fave her, ADORE her.


	2. Day Dream

_**FANTASIZE:**_  
_**1. Indulge in daydreaming about something desired.**_  
_**2. Imagine (that which one wishes to occur).**_

* * *

_Breathe... It's just another dream. Been there, cried over that. Just keep walking. Ignore the headlights. Keep walking._

_Delilah jerked into a sitting position. Breathing heavily, she slumped back into the pillows and waited for her heartbeat to level out. It was then she noticed something off._

_"Where the hell am I?"_

_She scanned the room, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness._

_It was an amazing space. A fireplace sat in the corner, cold and imposing in its beautiful white marble. Though She'd bet that it has ever been used. Her eyes flicker to an old wingback Victorian chair that is nestled in the opposing corner, under a column of dark chestnut shelving that held an extensive collection of books. The moon shone through the sheer curtained French doors, giving light to some of the authors and titles._

_Voltaire, Aristotle, Austen, Plato, Frost, Alighieri. She could tell that they were well preserved and definitely expensive. The majority of which were in original casing. The walls were painted an understated, but warm eggshell color. Usually Delilah would be pleased to be in such lavish surroundings, comfortable even; In this situation, however, she was anything but._

_She flipped back the burgundy and gold covers and then paused. Yeah...I did not go to bed in this, I don't even own any silk. She shook her head and stood, slipping her feet into the thin shoes that were her exact size. And this week on Life with Lila: Creepy Situations... Where was she? How did she get here? How could she have not woken up if someone moved her? She was a light sleeper ever since... No, focus. Task at hand. Location._

_"You look lost," An amused voice sounded behind her._

_**...**  
_

"Hey...Delilah. Right?"

"Huh?" She shook her head, causing a curl to fall into her eyes, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Her eyes focused on a cute, familiar brunette boy. _Who...Oh right, one of Reid's friends._ He stood about the same height as Reid. Though he seemed to be a bit stockier, and had slightly wider shoulders. She tucked her raven hair back and straightened her jacket.

"I asked if you were lost," the boy responded looking concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said, pulling up the strap of her bag, "to both. I need to find the English room."

"Okay, cool. My next is English so I can take you all the way there," He grinned, and then his face fell back into a concerned expression as he took in her pallor. "Are you sure you're okay? You look pale."

"I was born at night," She joked weakly.

Tyler cocked his head to the side.

"I'm just tired," She sighed, "Moving, new school, new people," she added as they began to walk.

"Well at least there are a couple familiars. You already met Reid, Pogue, Caleb, and I."

"No," Lila grinned, "I met **Reid**, and exchanged a couple words with you, Caleb, and...Pogue? Seriously?"

"Don't start, he will shred you." The boy chuckled, "I'm Tyler."

"Tyler." She repeated with a nod, and then glanced at him, "So Pogue is legit? Like Reid? Also my last name gets mistaken for Dragon. A lot. So I could probably do equal if not worse damage."

Tyler laughed and shook his head, "I'd pay to see that. Pogue and Reid aren't really that different though. No worse than Chastity or Mischief or..."

"Wait!" She froze and spun to face him, "You've met someone named Mischief. As in: on their Birth Certificate, parent s choice?"

"Yeah." He nodded, pausing and stepping forward a bit.

"I need to find and befriend this being" Delilah said with a face full of awe, "Or, failing that high five their parents."

"Well, you probably won't get **friendly** with her. She's a teacher, and she tells everyone her name is Margarette. I've just seen her file." Tyler said, and then flushed, eyes widening.

"And why, **my dear Tyler**, have you been traipsing about the teachers' files?" Delilah asked with a conspiratorial smirk, quirking her eyebrow.

"We're gonna be late. We should, uh, yeah, we should go. Before we get written up." Tyler stammered out before turning and regaining pace.

"I'm already written up," Delilah grumbled and followed.

"For what?"

Both of the teens jumped, neither had noticed the three boys approaching.

"Almost as tall as me for a second there, Ty!" the brunette with shoulder length hair said with a laugh, slapping Tyler on the shoulder.

"Bite me, Pogue." Tyler said trying to frown, and grinning instead.

"Don't mind me," Lila said, hand placed dramatically on her chest, making a show of resettling her breathing, "just restarting my heart. Carry on."

"Jumpy this morning, Lilac?" Reid said stepping closer.

"Didn't sleep well," She replied, stepping back with a tight smile, _aaand that's a wall..._"Lilac?"

"Your perfume." Tyler said in a helpful tone.

"Two things," She said, counting on her hand, looking between the boys and trying to slide sideways on the wall concurrently, "I don't wear perfume, and What? Are you **smelling** me?"

"Didn't have to," said the one with cropped black hair, _Caleb?_ "It's pretty powerful. And really **sweet**."

"I caught it second the door opened." Pogue added with what just **had** to be a practiced grin.

"I smell sweet?" She asked, trying and still failing to thwart Reid's advance.

"Very." Reid said, placing a hand on the wall next to her, halting her movements, and nearly blocking her view of Tyler and Pogue. He leaned in and inhaled shallowly, eyes sliding shut for a moment.

"I like it." His breath ghosting down her neck.

"I like to breathe." Delilah said in the same small voice from outside the Provosts office.

Reid let out a laugh, a sexy rumble that traveled down her spine and curled her toes, leaving more air then strictly necessary circling her brain.

Tyler gave a long-suffering sigh, "Leave her be, Reid. She said she wasn't feeling well."

"She said she hadn't **slept** well." Reid muttered, eyes now locking onto Delilah s. He seemed almost upset by that admission. As though it offended him in some way.

"Yeah," Tyler nodded, "Well when you don't sleep well, you don't feel well."

"Thanks for the update, Mom." Pogue said, grin widening.

The bell rang shrill and sudden, the boys straightening at the sound. Reid dropped his hand for a moment.

"Time for class," he said, taking hold of Delilah's waist as she resettled her messenger and straightened as well.

"Oh joy!" She said, voice sarcastic but shaky as well, trying feebly to maneuver out of Reids' arm.

"Never did tell us why you were written up," Pogue said as they walked.

"Let's just not talk about it." She replied a bit quickly.

The four boys chuckled at that. Though Caleb hadn't missed the way Delilah flinched whenever another student grazed passed her; or the way Reid's eyes had darkened for a moment when he spotted her talking so close to Tyler, definitely blackening fully when she playfully regarded him as _'My Dear'_.

* * *

AN: Part 2, so soon? Don't get used to this. Seriously don't this is a fluke. But I will try my best!

Index:  
_...Thoughts..._ [In some instances _Dreams_]  
**Once more, with feeling!**  
Shyt just got real.

This Story was brought to you from the mind of SpaghettiTacos, and the Beta prowess of No pen names left. Find her, Fave her, ADORE her.


	3. Classes and Commitments

**TORMENT **  
**1. Severe physical or mental suffering **  
**2. To afflict with great bodily or mental suffering**

* * *

"...and in short Finnegan's Wake is labeled one of the English languages most difficult reads. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why didn't you _start_ with that..?" Lilah muttered.

"I beg your pardon, Ms Draighton?"

Dammit. They had been sitting there for an hour and half listening to this professor explain, in excruciating detail, his five favorite reads and why he had enjoyed them. Then, to top it off, had explained the one book he never got around to picking up. Because this roomful of teenagers definitely gave a damn. Not to mention that most of these teens were seriously well off, and spoiled because of it.

Save for a handful, which included Delilah; Who had come into her inheritance early due to a family friend that was a high up attorney. Which reminded her that his son attended this school and she was supposed to say _'hi'_ if she saw him. Not that she'd realize if she had. It had been nearly ten years since they'd met and that was the last time she'd set eyes on the kid. _Aaron_, she remembers. _Aaron Abbot._

"Ms Draighton?"

"Present." She said, jerking out of her little trip. Several students chuckled haughtily.

"So we established during roll call." Mr. Thompson said, "You had a comment?"

"Quell?" Delilah said with an all too innocent smile.

"Cute..." He started.

"Thank you!"

"But that will not get you through this class." The Professor finished.

"I don't know," came the now familiar drawl of one Reid Garwin, "If I got to spend my day with the full attention of that face. I'd give her and A."

Delilah blushed lightly. A few of the girls around her gasping quietly and immediately targeting her with an array of disgruntled looks. _Wow, Somebody is popular._ She glanced back to Reid who was still smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the front, just catching the looks of amusement on his three conspirators respective faces. Tyler at least looked a _little_ guilty for grinning. She was really starting to like that boy.

"Thank you for your participation Mr Garwin." Thompson said with sarcasm.

"You are welcome," Reid voice dripped with the tone in equal measures.

"Perhaps you'll actually read one of the books assigned this semester?"

"I think I need a tutor," Reid said in a self deprecating tone, which switched as he eyed Lila again, "You free for some flash-card sessions, Lilac?"

"I am," came some random voice from the crowd. Several other sounds of agreement followed.

Delilah huffed in annoyance and turned to level a look at the blonde male, "I think you have more than enough options for a _study buddy_ without adding me to the mix."

A chorus of _"oohs"_ flooded the room as the bell rang, before the professor snapped at them to quiet down and read chapters four to six before Monday.

"Hey, Delilah!" a voice shouted out from the fray.

She sighed and turned, hoping her mind was playing tricks with the voice. It was Pogue who stopped beside her. _Yipee..._

"Mhm?"

"You okay? I know Reid can be a real pain."

Delilah laughed, hard. She must be tired if she found such an innocuous statement amusing.

"Wow..." Pogue shifted uncomfortably, "Are you alright?"

She sighed again, wiped a stray tear from her eye, "You have no idea how many times I've been asked that in the last year. I'm good. Just...I don't know. Exhausted maybe."

"Ditch."

"What?" Lila choked out in surprise.

"Ditch, I'll happily tell Morris you got sick and went to lie down." He said with a grin.

"Thanks?" She said with and uncertain smile, "But I don't really want to be the girl who skips. The sentiment was nice. Good to know I have people who'll lie for me"

Pogue's grin turned slightly mischievous, a look that immediately brought her mind to Reid, _Stop it Lila!_, "You should just ditch, Lilac. Like Tyler said: sleep is healthy. And Reids going to try to drag you to the bonfire tonight so for you? Sleep is now _crucial_."

Delilah groaned, "Why? Why is that guy _torturing_ me. Is this some kind of Spencer haz- Did you just call me Lilac? Is that a thing that occurs now?"

Pogue at least had the decency to look a little ashamed before adding with a laugh, "He just likes you. Bit intense when he wants something. And Spencer doesn't _"haze"_ people, too sophisticated for that."

"and?"

"And what?"

"Lilac." She enunciated slowly.

"Reid talks about you _way_ too much, it's beginning to stick," Pogue said, smirking at Delilahs now gobsmacked expression.

"Perfect," she muttered, looking to the side and sighing.

He turned to walk away before adding, "I'm telling Morris you have a migraine." He waved and walked away.

She stood there for a solid minute before giving up; walking out of the building and climbing into her BMW. _That bombshell has some serious explaining to do... _She started the car and back out of her spot, angling for the exit. Deciding that if she was going to miss school she could at least be productive and get groceries for her room. A single due to strings pulled, again by her fathers friend. _Right, gotta find that kid. Maybe Tyler knows him_.

* * *

**AN: **First, I am so sorry for the wait. My friend has been under the weather, and I have been swamped with assignments. Forgive me? Secondly, Next chapter will be the bonfire, we'll bring up our dear Aaron. And, well, Reid's just gonna love that huh? Tell me your thoughts. Give me suggestions (please, my ideas a fading!)

Index:  
_...Thoughts..._  
**Once more, with feeling!**  
Shyt just got real.

This Story was brought to you from the mind of SpaghettiTacos, and the Beta prowess of No pen names left. Find her, Fave her, ADORE her. (Wish her good health, she's been under the weather recently).


	4. Bonfire Blowout

_**DERISION  
1. Contemptuous or jeering laughter; ridicule.**_  
_**2. An object of ridicule; a laughingstock.**_

* * *

She was in hell. She was regretting every life choice she ever made. Starting with these boots. No, actually, starting with opening the dorm room door.

**...**

There was a knock. Three firm raps on the wood. _Please, be some random person wishing me welcome again and NOT who I think it is._ She unlocked the deadbolt and pulled at the handle revealing, _of course_, Reid Garwin.

"What do you want Reid?" She said, arms akimbo.

"Nice PJs, Lilac." He replied with a smirk, brushing past her into the room.

Delilah paused, glancing down. Fantastic. She was in her usual sleep attire; a long mens shirt, with her booties still on because she had been on her laptop when the interruption came. Which meant Reid got full view of her... assets.

"Thanks," She said with venom, narrowing her eyes.

"Pogue said he told you," Reid said, hand waving in a _are you getting this_ fashion, "bonfire?"

Lila groaned, "I forgot about it, ran some errands."

Reids eyes slitted, "Pogue also said you left early to lay down."

"Pogue's the one who said it. Not me." Lilah said making for her wardrobe, "So don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"Like I'm some petulant little kid with their hand in the cookie jar." She responded fishing out a denim skirt and her leather jacket. Now, for a shirt. She pulled out a light shaded tank and huffed out a laugh,

"What's funny?" Reid said tilting his head at her in interest.

She turned and held up the top, "Lilac."

Reid expression shifted, a Cheshire simper, "Perfect."

Lila shook her head and walked back past him, making a show of closing the door of the small powder room the dorms held. Larger then that in a house, but no more then a swollen pantry in size. Finished with the top and skirt she walked back into the main portion of the room and scooped up her favorite knee highs; supple leather in a warm brown. She pulled them on and grudgingly followed him out the door.

**...**

"Hey there Delilah."

Delilah turned, and stopped. Barely keeping her jaw from hitting the pasture grass. _Is everyone here beautiful?!_ Standing before her was about five feet, ten inches of **pure** candy.

"That's not a cheesy line." She said, noting a slight pitch change in her voice.

"Unintentional," the brunette male replied, hair similar in style and length to Pogues, "But that is your name right? Delilah Draighton."

"Yes," She said, making the statement an inquiry.

"You don't remember me, do you?" the boy grinned, _Hello lovely..._ "Abbot? Aaron Abbot."

"Bond. James Bond." She muttered.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Nothing!" she blushed a little and looked over his shoulder, eyes connecting briefly with a severe looking redhead, before turning back to Aaron, "So your the son of my fathers attorney?"

"Your attorney now," he corrected, "and I was told to look out for you. Directions, help in class, any little tid-bits you might need."

"Mmm... Well I've got directions, and basic campus layout down. Some help homework wise might be nice, I missed half of my first day."

"Yeah, I heard that. Glad to see you're feeling better," He said with a knowing look, eyes glinting dangerously in the firelight.

"Thanks. I would have found you eventually."

"Oh, really?" He said, eyebrows raising arrogantly.

"Your father suggested it," She amended, straightening her posture, "Thought I might like a _friendly_ face in strange surroundings."

"Well I'll have to remember to thank David for that." _Okay, he is getting predatory with the that grin now._

Delilah shifted, uncomfortable, and saw the redhead making her way toward them, she leaned in and whispered "I think your girlfriend wants you."

"Who?"

"Aaron!" The redhead exclaimed, inserting herself between the two, "Why are you hiding in the dark?"

"I'm not." He said, expression taut.

"Whose this?" the girl asked, obviously feigning interest, "New _friend_?"

"Oh no," Delilah said, never one to cower with the girls of _privilege_, "We go way back. Don't we Aaron?"

"Mmm," He gave a pleased chuckle, "to the sandbox."

"Well I do like me some khaki castles," Delilah said, turning back to the off put expression on the other female, "How about you... I'm sorry I didn't catch you name?"

"She didn't give it. This is Kira Snider." Aaron said, "Kira, this is Delilah Draighton."

"Oh," Kira said, adopting a catlike expression, "So _you're_ Reids dragon-lady."

"Excuse me?" Lila began, incredulous.

"That's right!" came a voice from behind her, "Better watch out Kira, she might burn you."

Reid came up beside her, arm weaving around her waist.

"Reid."

"Lilac."

"Hello, Aaron." Reid said, voice dropping into a dangerous tone, "Making new friends?"

"Reunion actually," Aaron said, stance shifting to match Reids, "We already knew each other."

"Really." Reid said.

"Yes," Lila jumped in, not in the mood for a size competition, "His father is my family's attorney. Suggested that, when I get up here, I seek Aaron out. Familiar faces and all."

"And you just decided to accost him at a party?" Kira interjected.

"Don't make it sound so **snide**, Kira." Lila spat back, with a too sweet smile, "He came up to me."

"Well, I thought I recognized you. With you violaceous eyes you're not that hard to remember." Aaron said with a practiced mirth.

Lila blushed, happy for the shadow Reids figure threw over her.

"Make a habit of reciting the dictionary, Abbot?" Reid jabbed.

"At least I've opened one, Garwin."

"Now now boys. Keep on this path and I won't let you play together." Delilah interjected with a playful, mocking tone and expression.

"Still," Kira said, fighting for hold in the conversation, "Shouldn't you take contacts **out** at night. I mean the night vision alone, that and they're tacky."

"I was born with this color," Delilah said, leveling a dark look at the girl.

"A lovely color with the shirt," Reid murmured into her hair.

"But not all of us can achieve the desired look naturally. Isn't that right, Kira?" Lila finished, pointedly eyeing the half inch of dark roots protruding from her hair.

"Do I need to separate _you_, Lavender?" Aaron asked sarcastically.

"Lavender?" Reid narrowed his eyes.

"Calm yourself, Baby Blues. You aren't the only one with a knack for color-coded call signs." Delilah cut in.

"Baby Blues?"

"If they're any other color, I'll eat my socks." Lila deadpanned.

Aaron laughed, drawing her gaze. _Wow, he's still pretty._ "In this weather I don't know why you even brought a jacket."

"This jacket will leave my side when you pry it from my cold. dead. fingers."

"It's a jacket." Aaron stated.

"It's my favorite." She countered.

"It's stodgy." Kira commented.

"It was my mothers." Delilah said, face flushing for a new reason.

"There's a reason she didn't keep it."

It happened quickly. A loud smack and then Kira was sprawled on the grass gracelessly. Delilah's eyes grew. She looked down watching her hand flush with blood as the movement caught up in her mind. She looked at each of her three companions before turning on her heel, making a bee-line for her car.

Kira sneered and called after her, "Wench!"

Delilah ignored the calls from behind her. She couldn't stop the tears that flowed without her consent. Streaming patterns down her heated cheeks as she tried to push through the drunken bodies.

"Lilac!" someone said, pulling her to a stop with a hand on her elbow. It was Tyler.

She turned, seeing his happy grin fade; a frown taking place.

"Hey, are you okay Lila?" Tyler said crowding around her, blocking her from view of nosy party goers. He put his hands on her face, coaxing her to look up.

"Yeah," she blew out a breath, "I'm fine."

"Delilah." He asked in exasperation.

"Really," She said, voice cracking as her resolve fell, "I'm just.."

She couldn't hold it in. Couldn't lie to such genuine concern. Couldn't breathe through her sobs. She threw her arms around the boy, a faint _"Hey!"_ sounding to her right when she accidentally connected with someones shoulder. Burying her face in his shoulder she shook, narrowly registering his arms coming around her back.

After a minute he started guiding her back, heading to the tree line where the cars were.

"Hey, shhh. Lila." Tyler said as they moved, Lila shifting to a more cohesive walking position, arms still around him. "Tell me what's wrong."

He pulled open the back door of his H3 and pulled them inside before Delilah began her answer.

"Urg!" She huffed, "I was so mad! I couldn't... and she kept snipping at me. Just for talking to Aaron. God does she own him or something. We were just _talking_! Is that a _crime_ now? Then the comment. About my mother like she's somehow _above_ me. I just.."

"Woah, breathe. Slow down. Aaron who? Her who? What comment?"

"Abbot. Kira. Saying my mother got rid of it for a reason when she..." Delilah stopped, choking up again, "When she just bought it, right before..." The tears came back with a vengeance. She turned back to his shoulder, forehead hitting the already damp spot from before. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"No! For what? Tears? It's okay Delilah." Tyler said, trying to calm the upset teen.

"For your shirt, and ruining your night. You were smiling and just wanted to say "Hi" and then I dump this on you," She shook her head, curls bouncing in her eyes.

"Like I could enjoy myself when a friend is upset," Tyler assured her, "Tell me what happened. Start from the beginning."

So she did, recounting everything from Aaron's _"unintentional"_ lyric line to Kira's shrieked "wench!".

"Wow," Tyler said, nodding as she wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm, "Khaki castles. Really?"

Delilah choked out a laugh, giving Tyler a watery, incredulous smile, "Really? That's what you got from all that?"

"No," Tyler said, a small victory smile on his lips, "What I got from that is a smile out of you. And an interesting insight into Aaron versus Reid for, what was it, call signs?"

"I like Top Gun," Lila said defensively.

"Why?"

"Airplanes, Val Kilmer, Shirtless Volleyball." She stated, checking them off on her fingers.

"I'm with you a third of the way."

"Val Kilmer?" she teased.

"Oh yeah, can't get me enough of Iceman."

"Ha!" she said, a look of joy on her tear-stained face, "You've seen it!"

"Pogue wanted to be Tom Cruise when we were younger."

"And what you just loved the movie so much you remembered the characters?" She huffed, wiping a hand across her eyes.

"We watched it a lot." He hedged, tucking a curl back behind her ear.

"Mhmm.. so tell me?" She said with a faux professionalism.

"Hmm?"

"Have you lost that lovin' feelin'?" She lowered her voice to a bad Elvis impersonation.

"You don't close your eyes anymore..." He murmured lowly, chuckling softly.

"Aw come on, you can't tease a girl with some bonafide serenading and then just stop!" She said, with mock fury.

"Believe me, nobody wants to hear me sing." He dodged

"Hi, I'm Nobody." She urged.

"It's just not happening for you tonight." He laughed.

"Think if I pumped some more alcohol into you?"

"Then singing would be the least of it." Tyler gave her a secret smirk.

"Oh really?" Delilah said, "I'm intrigued."

"Oh yes, you'd then be subjected to my dancing." Tyler deadpanned.

Lila laughed, a quick burst of sound that she muffled with her hand, "You can't be _that_ bad." she insisted.

"If you only knew..."

Suddenly the door opened behind her, cutting him short, a gust of wind hitting the back of her arms. It was Caleb Danvers, Pogue close behind with a dark skinned girl in his arms.

"Hey?"

"Hey, Caleb." Tyler said with a smile

"What are you guys up to? Reids looking for Lila." Caleb said glancing between them and then throwing a furtive look over his shoulder.

"Lila was having a harsh time of it, ran into Abbot and Snider."

"Brutal!" Pogue looked up at the names.

Lila snorted lightly, "I have no issues with Aaron. That wannabe red head ought to watch her tongue around me from now on though." she finished with a dose of venom to her words.

The three boys' eyes widened in shock as the dark girl turned to Delilah, "I'll hold her down for you." She said with a playful smirk.

"Thanks," Lila chuckled, "So, Caleb?"

"So Delilah."

"Cute. But no, why no _Lilac_ remark? Your boys seem intent on having me known around the Academy as a type of flower."

"It seemed like the name bothered you," Caleb said with a smirk.

"Oh..."

Suddenly a voiced crackled on over the music.

"We got cops! Old Dell Road! SCATTER!"

Pandemonium erupted. Kids running to their cars, dropping red solo's everywhere, faint sounds of glass breaking as bottles were flung out. Car doors slammed and engines roared as everyone made for home or dorm. Caleb, Pogue, and the Pogues girl launched themselves at the H3. Caleb started the car and veered toward his mansion off campus. It took all of ten minutes for silence to ring out around them.

"What about Reid?" Lila asked.

"He'll be fine," The girl replied, causing Delilah to end up in Tyler's lap. "He has... _keys_."

"Why does that sound illegal?" Delilah asked, eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Because it is." Pogue said, grinning at her from the front passenger seat.

"What about my car?" Delilah said, trying to squash the worry she had for the blonde male.

"Like I said," The girl insisted, "He _has_ keys."

"He's going to hot-wire my car!?"

"Calm down," Tyler said, rubbing a hand on her arm, "He won't cut any wires."

"He'll pay for it if he does." Delilah ground out, shifting uncomfortably.

"Maybe you should pull over Caleb," Lilah's neighbor said, glancing between Tyler and herself, "She's a bit stuck."

"_She_ will live," Delilah grunted, shifting down and finally finding a comfortable position, somewhat cradled in between Tyler's legs.

"And now so will I," Tyler joked tightly, a small look of pain edging away from his features.

"Sorry," Delilah muttered.

"It's fine, lets just get to the dorms before Reid joyrides your BMW." Tyler said, moving his right arm to lay against the window.

Delilah turned to Pogues girl with a deadly serious expression.

"He's kidding right?"

* * *

**AN: **I beg forgiveness for the long wait, I hope the fact that this is double my usual will soften you up. Also, I am injured so typing for me is an uphill battle as my left side is near completely useless. Please, Tell me how you really feel.

Index:  
_...Thoughts..._  
**Once more, with feeling!**  
Shyt just got real.

This Story was brought to you from the mind of SpaghettiTacos, and the Beta prowess of No pen names left. Find her, Fave her, ADORE her.


End file.
